I don't feel like dancin'
by Hunneybee
Summary: The group go to the dance, Odie finds love and a new asset is brought into the team


I just wanted to say thanks to my dynamic duo reviewers- T.J. & C.J. for suggesting these songs to me, you guys truly rock! ;) And to Ki-Ki (Hot chocolate) and Shan, for the names, thanks!! Love ya stax and missing you loads!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Mmmmmm, do I always have to do this??? whiny note in voice (creepy lawyers all nod and stare at me threateningly) Oooookay, so I don't own COTT, or any of the songs that may appear in this fic, only my four O.C.'s!!!!! yay Also, I'm using another author's O.C., but I don't want to reveal her just yet to you all, cuz I want it to be a surprise! (",) So I don't own one character, she is the sole right and property of a Fan Fiction author, whom I greatly admire and respect, so I WILL be crediting her, just at the end of the fic! ;P lol

Huh…. Loookie, my Authors Note isn't as long this time!!!! hee hee hee, so here is the next story hope ya all enjoy…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah! Uh huh, level 10 baby!" Odie did a little victory dance around his messy room as the virtual flying game congratulated him on completing the next level.

The short hero was suddenly startled out of his victorious mood when he heard doors slamming and yelling coming from upstairs, which must have been incredibly loud for he usually couldn't hear anything through his simulation.

The wily descendant of Odysseus quickly saved his game before venturing carefully out of his bedroom, recognizing one of the raised voices as Archie's, and wondering who he was fighting with, for Theresa's voice usually rose a few octaves when she was angry, but this voice, while still being distinctly female seemed to have an ominous hissing tone that tended to be very loud, and then listening to the argument closer, he realized that the girl was Atlanta!

He carefully made his way to the kitchen and as he walked towards the opening, he was met by unchecked chaos.

Odie took his surroundings in with an amazed look on his face, his eyes quickly skimming over the food littered floor, and kitchen counter tops that were dripping unnamable substances all over the place to a slightly shell-shocked Theresa and Jay standing next to one another trying to unsuccessfully end the fight in diplomacy and Herry and Neil standing by the back door staring with interest at what was happening, to Archie and Atlanta both standing firmly in the middle of the kitchen yelling at one another and ignoring their other friends.

Odie finally took notice of what was being said when he had to dodge a flying banana thrown by Atlanta, which went terribly askew.

"UGH!!!!! Do not even SAY that I egged you on back there!" Atlanta shrieked glaring daggers at Archie when she wasn't trying to look around for something to chuck at his head. "How could you Archie?!? Everyone knows that I hate her!"

"How could I? Quiet easily I assure you! I just walked up to her, as you saw, and asked her to go with me!" Archie smirked in triumph but the smirk was wiped off fairly fast when he had to duck due to the fact that Atlanta had found the cutlery drawer and had started to throw knives with an unerring accuracy at either his head or his 'ouch' as Neil liked to refer to the family jewels as.

"Atlanta!!!! Stop, you could seriously damage something vitally important!" Archie yelped eyeing the young Huntress warily

"No?!?" She snarled sarcastically. "Really?!?" She reached into the draw for more weapons.

Odie carefully sidled along the kitchen wall towards the back door where Neil, Herry, Theresa and Jay stood, out of harms way, yet still close enough that if anything really serious happened, they could step in.

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" Odie mumbled not wanting to startle Atlanta and have the pissed off redhead turn her death glare on him. He looked up in time to see Amanda walk up next to Herry, who slung his arm protectively over her shoulder "Hey Amanda!" Odie gave the pretty ash blond a sweet smile.

"Hey Odie, you seem to have missed quiet a bit! The ball is coming up and well, Archie and Atlanta both wanted to go with the other, and lets just say that before Arch got his courage up to ask 'Lannie Kevin Montgomery, the cute captain of the athletics team, started to flirt with Atlanta and well, Archie kinda overheard Kevin asking Lannie out, but he didn't stick around long enough to hear Atlanta saying that she had to decide." Amanda took a gasping breath after that long speech giving Odie a soft smile as she snuggled closer to Herry.

Theresa sent an amused smile in the direction of her two friends and took up the rest of the story that had led the teens to have World War three in their kitchen. "Anyway, so when we were on our way home from practice Archie wouldn't speak to Atlanta at all and then that stupid blonde walking boob job _Melissa_ came up to us, and we all know how absolutely horrid she is to 'Lana. Anywho, so Archie thinks of a way to get back at Atlanta by asking that bird brain to the dance!!!" Theresa shook her head as she finished the explanation.

Odie grinned as he realized what had happened "So she obviously said yes?" He gave a slight shake of his head.

"Well, of course she did! She really hates Atlanta, and knows how close she is to Archie, also the slut…" The rest of the teens who weren't fighting raised their eyebrows in surprise at Theresa's unexpected language "…has really wanted to sink her little teeth into the guys of our group, seeing as how she has done everyone else in school by now…"

"Even the male teachers!" Amanda muttered in an absolutely disgusted voice interrupting Theresa's ramblings to add that little bit of info in.

Theresa gave a quick nod of her head and carried on. "…and so yes she accepted."

Odie shook his head as he heard the story, listening to the two fighting.

"You know how much I hate that cow! She is absolutely shallow and has no brains whatsoev-…"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS IS GOING ON HERE?" Athena bellowed her eyes growing larger as she took in the sight of her usually spotless kitchen in absolute ruins.

"Time to go people" Jay murmured softly, snagging Theresa's hand as he beat a hasty retreat as the others, minus Archie and Atlanta, followed closely behind him.

While the rest of the teens ran from Athena's ire they heard her start yelling at the two teens and telling them that they would not be going anywhere until the kitchen and the rest of the house was spotless and warning both of them to not use their 'abilities'.

Herry glanced nervously over at Amanda praying to any one of the gods that she had not heard that last part, unfortunately for him he wasn't Neil and Amanda's eyebrows pulled together in a confused frown.

"Hey guys, what did she mean when she said that they weren't allowed to use their abilities? And what a weird exclamation, I didn't know Athena was Greek." The others glanced at one another in worry, not knowing exactly what to do.

Theresa quickly engaged Amanda in light 'chick talk' as the guys liked to refer to the girls gossiping as, while Jay, Neil, Odie and Herry hung back to talk.

"Dude, when are ya gonna tell her?" Neil questioned in amazement for once more absorbed in another person's life besides his own. "You have been going out for the past five months ya know!"

Herry quickly glanced at Amanda to make sure she was still talking to Theresa before answering "Yeah, you don't have to tell me Neil!" He snapped, feeling slightly frazzled. "I just don't want to tell her for a few reasons ya know?"

"What might those reasons be?" Odie inquired, wondering why the most honest and forthright guy he knew would keep something this huge from his girlfriend, who always told people that she and Herry were completely honest with one another.

"Well for one, I don't want her to think I'm some kind of weird freak, another is that I don't want Cronus finding out about her and hurting her in any way, ya know?" Herry said felling a little green around the gills.

"You do know that when she finds out she is going to be mightily pissed, don't you?" Jay grinned slightly at his big friend's panicked expression

"You guys HAVE to help me! I don't know how to tell her and I'm worried that she will not want to carry on seeing me after I tell her, 'cause that would mean that I wasn't completely honest with her when we first started going out like I told her I was!!!!!"

The guys stared at the Brawn of their little ragtag world saving team in amazement, they had never heard the gentle giant use so many words in a sentence before and they were a little shocked really.

"Well, bud, you have to do it sometime, and preferably soon, because the dance is in like a month and a half, and if you leave it till any later you won't have a date!" Neil commented making his four companions wonder if his mind was programmed like a female's, to only think of dances and dates and what he was going to wear.

The others shook their heads in amusement, but Odie started to fell slightly insecure. "Hey guys, what am I going to do? I mean with the dance and all" He asked slowly.

"Why don't you just ask one of the girls in your chem. class?" Jay replied, as if it was the simplest thing to ask a girl out to the dance.

"Hey Jay, incase you haven't noticed, I don't have a girl from the team drooling over my every move!" Odie smirked as he recalled a particularly recent conversation that he had overheard between the resident psychic and Huntress, where Theresa had been all gooey and giggly about some 'sweet thing Jay had done' as she had put it.

Jay stared at Odie in amazement "Well, what has that got to do with you asking a girl from your chem. class out?" Jay asked, a faint red tinting his cheeks as he accidentally let slip a secret that Theresa had told him.

Odie stared at his friend in confusion "Jay why are you so adamant about me going out with a girl from my chem. class?"

Said Greek boy blushed and cleared his throat in an uncomfortable way "No reason, I was just, ya know, suggesting!" He stared at Theresa, trying to will his girlfriend to turn around and save him, and whether he had luck on his side thanks to Neil, or that Theresa was starting to get her mind reading abilities (Scary thought), she turned quickly and seemed to know exactly what had happened and intervened.

"Hey Odie, how was your study date with Sam?" She interjected smoothly as she and Amanda slowed down so that the others could catch up to them, and as the guys came abreast to the females Odie noticed a significant look pass between Amanda and Theresa as they mentioned Sam's name.

Odie just shrugged his shoulders in a 'what do I know, I'm a male' gesture when the girls didn't explain their shared look. "It was great!" he smiled in remembrance of the sweet girl who had befriended him when they had all moved to New Olympia.

While the others had been socially accepted for various things in high school, like Neil being uncommonly beautiful for a guy; Theresa being the pretty but sweet girl everyone wanted to hang with; Jay the guy all the girls wanted to have as a boyfriend; Herry being a muscular jock; Atlanta the mischievous girl who ran to her own drum beat; and Archie the mysterious guy who had soulful eyes that had girls loosing themselves in, Odie had not been accepted, or so he thought, and Sam had been the only one in the new school to actually approach Odie and talk to him, creating comfortable friendship.

They now had regular 'study dates' where they didn't really study at all, for Odie and Sam were the top students' in their grade, instead they watched movies or just hung out.

Once, when she and Odie had both gotten distinctions on their tests and Archie had just barely passed, he asked as to why she was so smart, Sam had replied that she had a photographic memory, to which Archie had jokingly said, "I have a photographic memory too! There is just no film in it!" Needless to say, Sam had snorted all her apple juice out her nose, giving Odie and Archie great memories.

When she and Odie had started being friends the others had accepted her into their group and Odie finally had to tell her about saving the world, which she had taken remarkably well, and was now a huge help when it came to making up stories as to why the seven weren't always at school, much less in class.

"Hey Odie, isn't that Brenda? The girl that you have that hopeless desperate little crush on?" Neil smirked as the beautiful cheerleader walked towards them; not even realizing that the girls were shooting him scowls of annoyance.

Odie got a slightly glazed look on his face as the girl got closer, causing the other guys to laugh, and joke about Odie being tongue-tied in her presence.

"Odie why don't you ask her out little buddy?" Herry suggested in a bright tone, and after much encouragement from Neil and Herry, and negotiation with Herry that if he did face his fears of rejection, Herry would have to tell Amanda everything.

"Deal!" Herry said softly, not wanting Amanda to overhear their conversation.

Odie finally dragged in a deep breath and walked up to Brenda.

"He-hey Brenda" The girl turned around, her usual cheerleader smile fixed on her face "C-could I ask you something?"

**A MONTH LATER:**

"Theresa, Atlanta, Amanda, Neil! We need to go or we'll be late!" Jay yelled up the staircase, feeling slightly impatient and frazzled.

The doorbell pealed a cheery 'someone's here' and Archie opened the door to find Melissa, who looked pretty enough in a pale yellow dress that made her look slightly sick, and Echo the Nymph, who was wearing a very glamed up toga dress similar to the one she usually wore, Neil's date, chatting away amicably seeming to the entire world as if they had been the best of friends since pre-school.

_But I don't feel like dancing_

Archie groaned silently in torture, thinking of what the future evening held for his sanity as he ushered both girls in. Ten minutes later he was already getting a headache right in the centre of his forehead.

The doorbell chimed again and Archie gratefully bolted to answer the door for a second time that evening but as he did, he sorely regretted opening the door at all, for standing there looking all 'boy-next-door' in his tux, was Kevin.

Archie snarled slightly as Kevin turned and gave him a very guy smirk, and for a few seconds Archie contemplated slamming the door on the pretty boy's face, but was stopped to react on his instinct when Sam arrived distracting him ever so slightly.

_When the old Joanna plays_

"Whoa! SAM!!! You look gorgeous!" Archie exclaimed, taking Sam's dress and hair in all at once. Kevin turned as well and he goggled at the nerd Sam all dressed up and beautified.

"Hey Arch! Don't you just look great yourself!" She teased gently "Hmmm, now I know why you were always so popular with all those other girls at your old high school!" Sam grinned naughtily.

Archie laughed and ushered Sam in, but before he could close the door on their unwelcomed guess, Kevin slid through the door as well leaving Archie to glare at his back as he slammed the door shut.

"Hey guys! Look who has become Cinderella! Not that you weren't pretty before." Archie grinned as he escorted Sam into the living room where everyone else, besides the ones' upstairs, were waiting, and where Athena was taking loads of pictures of all the dates and friends.

Odie glanced up with a smile, but his face was suddenly slackened in shocked surprise as he caught a glimpse of Sam.

She was wearing a pretty baby blue dress that was floor length, it was an 'A' line shape and had tiny little beads scattered over the dress, to make it sparkle ever so slightly when it caught the light. Her hair was pulled back into a very fancy do with her bangs being slightly curled, making her appear innocent and sexy at the same time.

Athena gave a grin and dragged Odie to the fireplace and made him and Sam pose in various positions for a number of photos.

"Woops, films finished!" She exclaimed brightly, sounding almost as over-the-top as Aphrodite usually did.

"Oh thank the gods for that slight miracle!" Archie sighed softly, happy to not be dragged into posing with Melissa, but his hopes were dashed when Athena glided back in, carrying three other rolls of film "Nonsense Archie! This is a big night for all of you, and I want to record all that has happened!"

_My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way_

"Well, why don't you use a video camera?" Neil's voice floated from the doorway. Athena glanced up at him and gave an overly-bright smile before bustling off to find the video camera, leaving Archie to snarl death threats to Neil under his breath.

A sudden commotion started in the foyer, and all walked through to see what was happening, and came to a complete stand still when they saw their three friends' standing at the top of the stairs looking almost regal.

Theresa was the first to move and as she took a step down, Jay drew in an audible breath, for her floor length dress had a slit starting at the bottom and working its way up, until it finally ended just before her hips, showing off her long legs. The dress was a slinky one with tiny spaghetti straps that held the dress up; it had that satiny look to it, and was the palest of pinks. Theresa had also pulled her hair up, but she had a slightly messy bun at the base of her neck, with softly curled tendrils of hair floating about her face.

_You'd think that I could muster up a little soft shoe, gentle sway_

She reached the bottom, and Athena pulled both her and Jay into the 'photo shoot room' as the others had fondly dubbed it as, and started to instruct them on how to place their hands and all that.

Amanda came down next, staring only at Herry and no one else, and he starred right back, totally fascinated with his girlfriend. She had a brilliant gold dress on that was unadorned, which would have looked quiet plain on any other girl, but Amanda pulled it off. Her ash blonde hair, which she had left down and straightened, had had a few highlights put in making it look more sun-kissed.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she gave a slight twirl, and the others noticed that there was no back to her dress, it just gapped down to her waist before it carried on the simple design of the dress. "So do you like?" She asked in a soft voice.

Herry murmured his reply, not being able to form a coherent thought with so much of Amanda's bare skin tantalizing him, causing Amanda to giggle in happiness, for ever since Herry had been completely honest, their relationship had become stronger and stronger.

Archie was barely listening to their loving words, for Atlanta had just started walking down the stairs as well, and unnatural silence fell over the Brownstone.

Atlanta had on the deepest of royal blue dresses on, and while the others all had floor length dresses, she had point blank refused, her reasoning that she couldn't even walk in the things, for she tripped over the hem line of the dress, and so her dress was different, for Theresa had also argued that you could not go to a formal ball in a mini. It started at mid-thigh on her right and slowly descended at a diagonal angle to her left side, where it fell in chiffon like waves around her ankles.

Her hair had no gel holding it up in her usual style, but was handing loose, in soft curling waves that made all the guys realize how long her hair actually was. And the biggest shock of the evening was that she had actually let Theresa and Amanda do her make-up for her, emphasizing her large eyes and making them look smokey and inviting.

They all finally regained their speech when Atlanta reached the bottom of the stairs and raised her eyebrows at all of them "What?!?" She asked innocently.

The next half an hour was a rushed yet amusing affair of all of them wanting to go but Athena insisting on more photos. "Okay, one more photo of the whole group together please!" They all quickly struck poses, but all started to laugh when Atlanta nearly sprawled face first onto the carpet, for she was not used to high heels, only to be caught by Archie.

Everyone snorted in laughter and as Archie and Atlanta stared at one another, lost in their own world, a blinding flash lit up the room and Athena smiled happily, "Okay I'm done!" She said happily.

Everyone talked excitedly as they finally headed to the dance in two limos, for Herry's car was just too small for the first time.

_  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir  
No dancin' today_

They all walked in to hear the dance in full swing, and some weird person requesting the Scissor Sistas- I don't feel like dancin'.

Theresa and Jay abandoned their friends and merged with the crowd on the dance floor, only having eyes for one another, as everyone else went to find their appropriate table.

Odie and Sam were heading towards the table when Sam accidentally bumped into someone "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She said in horror as she realized that the person that she had walked into was Brenda, and that she had made Brenda spill food on her date's tux.

Atlanta and Archie came up behind them, and even though they had come to the dance with other dates, they had been spending most of their time in one another's company. "Nice!" Atlanta giggled as she and Archie quickly ushered Odie and Sam to their table, not wanting nasty words to be used tonight.

"Oh Odie, I'm really sorry that I did that!" She stressed making Odie give her a strange look.

"Why Sam?" He asked gently causing tears to well up in the girls pretty dark brown eyes.

Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you 'break it down' when I'm not in the mood  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you oo oo  
You can't make me dance around.  
But your two-step makes my chest pound.  
Just lay me down as you float away into the shimmer light.

"Well I know how much you like her and before you asked me to come to the dance with you, you had asked her and well she is just so much bet-…" Sam's words stuttered to a halt as Odie placed a gentle finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

"Sam, I realized something this past month, I don't like Brenda in the least, somehow its always been _you_ that I think about at the beginning of each morning and the end of each day, and Sam?" Odie looked into the girl he now realized that he loved sweet brown eyes.

Sam stared at Odie in shock, barely registering Archie and Atlanta beside her and tried to utter an actual sentence. "Mmmmmm…?" Okay, so that wasn't that eloquent, but who cares!!!

Odie grinned at her, "I love you Sam" He said the words without any fuss, just did it the Odie way, simple and to the point, but those three little words changed Sam's life forever.

She squealed and threw herself into Odie's arms "Oh Odie! I love you too! I was just worried that you didn't like me back and that's…." Odie cut Sam's rambling off with a soft kiss that seemed to last an eternity for both of them.

Archie and Atlanta looked on with bitter-sweet smiles, for both wanted what their two friends had obviously been able to achieve. They looked to one another, and just as Archie opened his mouth to say something, their dates arrived at the table claiming the other's attention, leaving what was about to be said, unspoken.

_This is who I am and this what I like_

_GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rocking my room_

_If you're looking for me I'll be at the show_

_I can never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up,_

_And I don't wanna change, _

_I just wanna have fun._

_I don't wanna be told to grow up,_

_And I don't wanna change,_

_So you better give up,_

_Cause I'm not gonna change,_

_I don't wanna grow up._

As the evening progressed everyone enjoyed themselves for every bit of the evening, even Atlanta, who 'accidentally' spilt bright red punch all down Melissa's dress, and Archie tried to hide his grin from Atlanta, for he didn't want her to know that Melissa was starting to grate on his nerves.

When the dance started to slowly wind down, the teens turned to the door to head back to the dorm, Hera came walking through the crowed trying to find the Hero's for she wanted to introduce them to someone.

They all waited as Hera explained who the girl was "Children, this is Akiera, she is the descendant of Hecate, and even tough she is not a chosen one, I believe that her unique powers will aid you in defeating Cronus in the long run" As she came to the end of her speech, Hera beckoned for someone to come forward.

They all gave the girl a large smile as she stepped out from behind Hera's shadow, finally revealing herself. Neil gave an almost silent gasp as he glanced up from his mirror and took a good look at the girl standing in front of him. He felt as if he somehow knew her, maybe from a past life or something like that.

The girl had blonde hair, yet the right side of her bangs were dyed a pitch black. Her hair was left undone, but the long front edges were pulled back into a clip at the back of her head. She had on a gorgeous deep red dress that showed off her slender frame, the black beads on the dress occasionally catching the light and reflecting it off to create a slight sparkle. She had many piercings, yet somehow they all seemed to come together on her and look normal. The dress dipped low enough for the team to see the black puzzle piece tattoo that was positioned above her heart, and they could also see the thorns and roses armband tattoo around her right arm.

"Welcome to New Olympia." Jay gave her a slight smile, which she returned shyly.

"Yeah, thanks. It was all a bit of a shock when I found out about all of this, you know? I mean I knew I could do weird stuff like create fire, but never this!" She gave another slight smile.

"We know exactly how you feel! But trust me, the bizarreness will go soon enough" Theresa grinned, looking to Atlanta, both thinking how great it was that they were adding so many more females to their little group.

Jay quickly and efficiently introduced everyone to Akiera and they all started to head towards the door.

_I'll be there for you _

_These five words I swear to you _

_When you breathe I want to be the air for you _

_I'll be there for you _

_I'd live and I'd die for you _

_Steal the sun from the sky for you _

_Words can't say what a love can do _

_I'll be there for you_

"Hey Akiera?" Neil asked, feeling oddly shy at that moment, but hearing a great song come on over the speakers.

"Yes Neil?" She turned with a smile, she didn't understand it, but something about this guy made her feel like she had come home, an odd and slightly unsettling feeling for her, because she was used to being distant with people who were not her family.

"Uh, wo-would you like to dance? Before we leave, I mean," Neil gave an uncharacteristic blush as he stumbled over his words.

Akiera flashed him a sweet smile and nodded her head letting Neil lead her onto the dance floor.

Theresa glanced back to see where Neil and Akiera were and grinned as she saw both of them on the dance floor, revolving slowly to the love song "Well, well it seems that there really is something else out there that can distract Neil from his mirror!" At her exclamation the others turned as well, and all gave a slight smile as they waited for their vain friend and Akiera to finish their dance wondering if anything would come of their new friendship

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay yay!!! I finally completed Odie's fic lol this one really baffled me, but I'm soo glad that I was able to use Akiera, Winter-Rae's O.C. (BTW, if you don't know who Winter-Rae is then please go read her stories 'Heavens Warriors' and 'The Eight Hero' series, and you shall see the awesomeness that is Winter!!) lol So thanks so much sweetie for letting me use Akiera, I love her, cause she is such a complex character, also, if she is slightly O.O.C. I apologize, cause I really wanted to get her character as Winter-Rae sees her, so if you guys don't think I'm doing the character justice, then please tell me, just don't be nasty about it!

And another thing, I'm sorry guys but my updates won't be so frequent cuz exams are in like a month, and I have to start studying…. so I will update whenever possible, but it will still take a while, so please just be a bit patient with me 'k?

Love me (",)


End file.
